Hoje
by Nuno Serafim
Summary: Peter Dashwood trabalha no loja de seu tio, o livreiro Albertus Dashwood. Num dia nevado de dezembro, Draco Malfoy acaba não conhecendo Peter de vista, mas sabendo profundamente de sua presença por uma pilha de livros mal enfeitiçada. Essa situação garantirá que Draco nunca mais pise na Dashwood Books ou será o início de uma aproximação improvável?
1. Chapter 1

Peter entrou no espaço estreito entre armários, tapando boca e nariz com uma máscara. Aquilo mais parecia um depósito puído de varinhas.

Era impressionante a capacidade de seu tio de não cuidar do próprio espaço de trabalho.

A lombada que estava buscando se destacou entre os outros volumes e ele chamou a escada deslizante com um gesto de mão por conta dos feitiços convocatórios já definidos no espaço reservado aos funcionários. Feitiços que não surtiam efeito nos livros. Algo pensado por seu tio. Medida de segurança.

Peter suspeitava das razões e as compreendia, apesar de um leigo no assunto achar aquela medida boba e fácil de burlar. O som suave correndo na prateleira e vindo até ele quebrou o ligeiro silêncio.

Seus pés se firmaram na madeira secular da escada. Degraus e degraus. A poeira manchou levemente as lentes dos seus óculos. Estendendo uma das mãos alcançou o que buscava, mas parou no instante em que ouviu o som de muitas coisas caindo metros distante. Mais uma pilha torta de livros feita por ele havia desabado na loja. Sempre esquecia do feitiço de semi-aderência. Fechou os olhos, condenando a si e esperando a voz grave de seu tio minutos depois num possível sermão. Mesmo que curto.

Ele caminhou até a loja, escondendo-se atrás de uma estante. Percebeu que o estrago tinha sido maior do que imaginara. Um grupo de pessoas auxiliava alguém a se levantar. Seu tio pedia desculpas pelo incidente.

Dois compradores ajudaram a vítima a se erguer. Os cabelos loiros desciam pelas costas. O homem limpava as próprias vestes com uma das mãos sem a luva que outrora a aquecia. A voz acalmava seu tio, dizendo que nada de mais havia ocorrido. Apesar disso, Peter captou discreta irritação com a preocupação de todos.

-Scórpio, meu filho... Vamos.

Foi o ultimato. Um cliente perdido... E um cliente de peso.

Peter encostou-se na estante e pressionou o livro contra o peito...

Ele era um desastre.


	2. Chapter 2

-Peter...

A voz soou no corredor e ele parou.

Tentara caminhar pé ante pé ao subir da livraria depois de ter fechado tudo ao fim do expediente... Ficara quieto por todo o dia para evitar ser percebido por seu tio, mas internamente ele sabia que à noite todas aquelas precauções seriam inúteis.

Entrou no escritório – o primeiro cômodo - e viu Albertus na mesa com notas fiscais das encomendas recebidas naquela semana. Volumes flutuavam imóveis ao redor dele. Um a um, voavam à estante alta que exemplificava um mostruário das ofertas do mês. Livros com pouca saída eram conduzidos ao baú ao canto com Feitiço de Extensão.

-Sente-se – disse Albertus, estreitando os olhos para um título verde-esmeralda sobre sereianos. Um tratado atualizado.

Peter tomou lugar na cadeira e aguardou as palavras do tio sem demonstrar ímpetos de autodefesa.

-Enviarei um presente ao filho do senhor Malfoy por conta do triste ocorrido essa manhã...

Culpa...

Seguiu-se o silêncio...

Peter viu que aquilo podia ser um momento de espera de Albertus por alguma manifestação ou reação dele.

-O senhor... quer que eu prepare uma caixa para enviar o presente? - disse a olhar o próprio colo.

A página do livro-caixa passou sozinha e a palavra soou simples:

-Sim.

Aquela era a demonstração de que Peter estava perdoado.

Geralmente Albertus lhe passava um sermão, mas algo o fez agir mais sutilmente dessa vez. Algo havia mudado – ele não sabia o que, mas rendia graças aos céus por isso.

Peter aguardou alguns segundos até ouvir: "seu jantar está na mesa..." Era o sinal de permissão para sair.

Ele se ergueu, mas antes de passar a porta ouviu a sentença que o congelou por dentro:

-Antes que você pense sobre isso, não necessita se preocupar com selo postal ou papel de correspondência. Você irá deixar o presente na mansão dos Malfoy amanhã... Feche a porta quando passar, por favor.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter fechou a porta.

As palavras ainda em sua mente... Por um segundo ele perdeu o norte e quase voltou para a livraria, errando a direção.

"Foque."

Outra pessoa certamente ficaria muito feliz em poder sair do Beco Diagonal para uma viagem considerável até Wiltshire, mas Peter era realmente alguém com vocação para o claustro. Para ele, o trabalho, a casa e a rotina eram ingredientes suficientes para uma vida agradável.

Muito bem, obrigado.

Mas agora seu círculo pacífico e inquebrantável deveria se abrir para a execução de um dever aparentemente simples, mas que, para ele, se tornava uma montanha espessa.

Na mesa seu prato de macarrão fumegava com o molho.

Os talheres enfeitiçados saltaram do armário e pousaram próximo do copo que se enchia gradativamente com suco de limão.

Jantaria só.


	4. Chapter 4

_Quem nas sombras se esconde enfrente meus fechados olhos._

 ** _Calygue_**

-mp-

Albertus observou o sobrinho descer as escadas e sair da loja discretamente com a boina púrpura na cabeça e o casaco de frio. A zoada das pessoas em busca de presentes de natal. Passou o troco para dois bruxos.

Lá fora Peter sentiu o vento vir contra seu rosto, mas não parou de caminhar. Não falou com seu tio ao sair, pois a livraria estava repleta de clientes por Dezembro estar se aproximando do auge.

Repassava os conselhos dados ao amanhecer:

 _"Aparate próximo à Capela para descansar e se recompor", disse Albertus, apontando para a foto de uma antiga capela românica no guia de viagens. "Por ser um ponto alto não será complicado ver a propriedade dos Malfoy... Atente-se: ao aparatar novamente tenha cautela de não ser tão próximo. Não sabemos o nível ou o raio dos possíveis feitiços de proteção deles. 100 metros devem ser suficientes."_

Aparatação não era uma das habilidades preferidas de Peter - geralmente ele levava certo tempo para se restabelecer do cansaço. Mas, como não tinha possibilidade dos dois terem moradores conhecidos na vila bruxa vizinha dos Malfoy, era a opção que restava. Seria por certo um bom momento para sair da zona de conforto e praticar viagem individual, dizia sua consciência prática em positivos pensamentos.

Ele dobrou a esquina e, segurando firmemente a alça da bolsa que portava o presente, pensou na capela românica, respirou fundo e girou, engolido pela escuridão.

-mp-

A mão se apoiou na parede de pedras.

Os pulmões em alívio recobraram o ar e ele repetiu para si que não precisava ter presa: "Você tem todo o tempo do mundo, Peter..."

Ao olhar para o lado percebeu que não estava na igreja, mas numa casa do outro lado da rua. O que era uma vitória. Geralmente seu nervosismo causava coisas piores... "Parabéns, Peter..." disse baixo. A cidade era menor do que imaginara. Não haviam pedestres nem movimento. Seu tio o advertira sobre aquilo: St. Etelburg era uma cidade fantasma... Na casa de pedra uma janela aberta batia ao vento frio, deixando inquieto o cenário nevado e mórbido.

Alguns afirmavam que a emigração inesperada dos viventes de St. Etelburg ocorreu por conta de um incêndio na Capela que tinha como orago a santa herbologista que dava o nome à vila. O mesmo soou como sinal de mal agouro daquela terra para seus moradores, bruxos que viviam ainda imersos em particulares costumes medievais e liam os acontecimentos por cânones já há muito ignorados e tratados com desprezo por pensamentos mais modernos da sociedade mágica. Superstições, segundo o Ministério.

Andando, Peter teve a péssima sensação de estar sendo observado... A sua mão cautelosamente buscou a varinha no bolso. Ao passar pelo portão do baixo muro da Capela ele se sentiu de certa maneira protegido e a sensação incômoda sumiu.

Lápides com inscrições apagadas surgiam na neve. Campo santo.

Quando alcançou o outro lado do muro, Peter enfim encontrou a notável sombra ao longe: era a mansão dos Malfoy que, diminuta, dominava o horizonte branco.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Sois desconhecidos verbos. Amor amigo."_

 _ **Pesímia**_

-mp-

Era impossível chegar ao redor da propriedade dos Malfoy sem se sentir minúsculo.

A sebe alta transfigurada pelo puro branco da neve direcionava o olhar de Peter para o grande portão e além do mesmo.

Ele não subestimava a percepção de sua presença. Tinha ideia de que há muito notaram que ele estava ali.

Não se aproximou do portão, pois podia portar feitiços. Três passos distante. Do céu, o ponto púrpura da boina de Peter podia ser notado na brancura do lugar.

Num segundo as grades se retorceram, formando um rosto de tamanho natural no centro da grade direita. Uma voz feminina e metálica questionou:

-Quem e o que deseja?

Peter buscou o tom mais formal e claro que possuía.

-Peter Dashwood. Meu tio Albertus envia um presente ao pequeno senhor Malfoy.

O rosto permaneceu imóvel e nada mais aconteceu. Peter chegou ao extremo de pensar em ir embora, mas algo o fez permanecer. A porta da frente da mansão abriu e um menino de aproximadamente 5 anos de idade saiu. Equilibrando-se, desceu os degraus da frente e foi ao portão.

Peter admirou boquiaberto aquele que parecia ser um anjo descendo de alguma nuvem do céu. A pele branca; os cabelos loiros, beirando ao prata e o sorriso simples que lhe deu ao parar - três passos distante do portão. O contrário perfeito de sua posição receosa.

-Apresente o dom, senhor Dashwood - disse a voz feminina e metálica das grades.

Peter despertou do próprio alheamento e retirou da bolsa de viagem a caixa com o presente de desculpas formais... Ele teve ligeiro susto ao ver o pacote flutuar das mãos dele e passar por larga brecha das grades que se contorciam. Pousou nas mãos do menino no outro lado.

-Agradeço o presente, senhor Dashwood - disse Scórpio, fazendo uma mesura.

Ele viu o menino voltar para dentro e as grades retornarem à forma original. Imóvel e inanimada.

Sentia-se como no limite entre dois universos completamente diferentes.

Piscou duas vezes e percebeu que devia ir embora.

-mp-

Draco entrou no quarto do filho.

Scórpio dormia profundamente na cama de dossel. Aproximando-se da escrivaninha de madeira escura, ele regulou as chamas da lamparina. A luz vacilante revelou a caixa aberta sobre o móvel, tendo ao lado o livro que veio dentro: Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo. Uma edição com ricas ilustrações e douramentos que surgiam contra luz...

Lembrou vagamente da boina vermelha do lado de fora de seu portão na manhã daquele dia que agora era noite. Os olhos sutilmente assustados.

Apesar de saber que fazia frio não disse a Scórpio que o convidasse para entrar. Certamente assim como todos, o jovem sobrinho de Dashwood desejaria ir embora o mais rápido possível.

E foi, tendo os passos acompanhados pelo olhar cinza de Draco... Passos dados até metros depois da sebe, onde a figura esguia girou no ar e sumiu.


End file.
